Your Emotions Leak Through
by Alysae
Summary: Levi likes to watch Eren reading because there is always something entertaining in him.


__I__

Eren was laying on the couch, head resting in a fluffy pillow and one knee up to hold the book he was reading. A hand rested on his belly, while the other was turning the pages slowly. His caribbean eyes hidden behind reading glasses. His face is expressionless, since he was just at the start of the book.

Green eyes look up from the pages to glance at Levi. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

 _ _II__

Eren is still on the couch, his legs up in the air against the white wall of the living room, his back against the sit where his rear should've been. The book lays in his lap, one hand turning the pages slowly while the other is under his head. His head, which in that position should've been dangling, was resting in a soft mountain of fluffy pillows.

His lips were tugging upwards, a little smile showing that he was appreciating what he was reading. He continued reading through thick eyelashes, his green eyes reading slowly the sentences, seemingly emotionless if it wasn't for that small smile.

He looked up at the sound of shuffling and saw Levi setting down a tea cup in the coffee table, sitting in the lone armchair of the room. He crossed his leg over his knee and looked bemusedly at Eren, his own tea cup brought up to his lips.

"How can you read like that? Is it even comfortable?"

"Yes, of course. Or I wouldn't be like this," Eren replied, an amused grin on his face, before going back to his book, grin fading.

Levi loved watching Eren reading. Because sometimes he'd do those fucking cute expressions unconsciously. Ah, __there it was__ –

Eren was trying to keep his grin from becoming a wide smile, so the corners of his lips were tugging in opposite directions.

 _ _III__

It was evening, the lights were out, leaving the room dark with only a lamp beside the armchair to lit the room.

Eren was propped on the armchair, legs dangling on one arm and his head resting in the other. His book was, as usual, against his lap, a hand still turning the pages slowly. His other arm was against the back of the armchair, where his back should've been.

He was smiling sadly at his book, his eyes full of empathy and melancholy, but still steadily reading. His brown locks were thoroughly messed up, having run his unoccupied hand through them.

That was how Levi found him when he came to the living room, and he couldn't help but soften at the sight. Eren was magnificent, mostly lit by the moonlight shining through the large window and from the orange shade of the lamp's light.

Caribbean eyes looked up at him, changing the emotion completely. He was definitely confused. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, just came here to tell you that dinner is ready," Levi replied, approaching the beauty slowly.

Eren groaned, leaning his head back onto the armchair, exposing a tanned neck. Levi picked his book up, marking the page and closing, setting it on the table.

"Come on, __Belle__ , your reading time is over, you'll continue tomorrow."

Eren groaned some more. "But Levi, I was almost at the middle!"

The raven-haired man helped him stand. "And you'll have plenty of time to continue tomorrow," he repeated. "Come on, I made you spaghetti."

Eren perked up instantly, almost dragging Levi to the kitchen.

 _ _IV__

Levi woke up to pages turning and a soft laugh by his side. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the beautiful view he was giving.

Eren was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, exposing his tanned naked chest. The same book as last night was resting on his covered lap, his left hand turning the pages slowly while his other was running through Levi's hair.

His eyes were, as always when reading, behind his glasses. They were blue, glassy and wet. His red lips were stretching in a melancholic smile, occasionally biting it to hold a laugh or a sob. His cheeks were slightly flushed and puffed.

Levi sighed happily at the sigh, trying to get rid of his sleepy haze. How could this cinnamon roll ever fall in love with the grumpy man Levi was? It was a mystery that Levi didn't really want the answer – it doesn't matter, anyway.

He groaned softly, catching Eren's attention and receiving a beaming (with wet eyes) smile. "Good morning, Levi," Eren said softly, continuing stroking the raven hair, yearning a pleased sigh.

"Good morning," Levi mumbled, still sleepy. He sighed one more time before slowly sitting up. He leaned his head to the left, resting it on Eren's shoulder. "How far are you?" He asked, glancing down at the book.

Eren kissed his hair, holding Levi close to him with his unoccupied arm. "Definitely passed the middle," he replied with a smile.

"How long were you awake? You don't read that fast," Levi commented, glancing up.

"It's almost eleven in the morning," Eren supplied with a smirk, pecking Levi on the lips.

"Ugh, morning's breath. You didn't wash your mouth."

"Didn't want to wake you," the brunette said sheepishly.

"Well then, will you help me make lunch?"

"But __Levi__ ," Eren whined, pointing the book with a hand, "I can probably finish it before noon if I continue now."

Levi kissed his neck, humming. "You have all day. Or is it that you don't want to take a shower with me?"

The raven-haired man had to stifle a smile against his lover's neck when he felt Eren perk up instantly at the words.

"Well, since you put it like that," he said, marking his page and setting the book in the nightstand. He stood up, naked like the day he was born, walking to the bathroom and, before entering, wiggling his eyebrows in Levi's direction.

The latter smirked and followed suit.

 _ _V__

Eren was gasping and mumbling furiously under his breath, gripping the book like it was his lifetime. He was on the armchair, sitting correctly (for once), but hunching forward, elbows on his knees and head almost buried on the pages. He was holding the book with his two hands, knuckles turning white as he forced himself to calm down so he wouldn't damage the book.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his caribbean eyes fiery alight, scowling down at the pages. His lips were frowning and a vein was twitching on his neck. He was angry, __furious__.

And Levi drank in the sigh of his beauty turning into his savage beast. And Levi loved it as much as the soft smile or wet eyes. He loved all of it.

Eren was finishing the book, only pages away from the end. He was so into the story that he doesn't even feel Levi's stare on him. He huffed and made strangled noises at the back of his throat, but not once did he look up.

If not for his heavy breathing and whispered cursing, the room would've been eerily silent, the telly shut and no one moving around the house.

Levi was laying on the couch, his own book shut, completely forgotten on his lap. He was just staring, admiring the sigh that was Eren. And what a beautiful one.

The rage morphed to contentment and Levi could visibly see Eren calm down. His tensed muscles relaxed, he slowly leaned back on the armchair, resting the book on his lap. His frown disappeared, his eyes softened and a content smile replaced the pursed lips.

All the while Levi watched with wonder and adoration.

After that, Eren finished the book, closing it and setting it on the coffee table with a pleased sigh, glancing up and __finally__ noticing Levi's stare.

"Were you staring at me?" Eren asked, voice laced with confusion.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

The brunette frowned, pouting cutely in confusion. "Why?"

"I just love watching you when you do your annual Harry Potter marathon."

Eren blushed even more cutely.


End file.
